


A Light Before the Sun

by goldencherries



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencherries/pseuds/goldencherries
Summary: A quick one shot of Adora and Catra meeting at a coffee shop one morning. That's it





	A Light Before the Sun

She was so tired, her eyes hurt and she wanted to melt into the soft grey cardigan she had shoved herself into to beat the chill. 

The sky was dark, not the black of night but close. The deep blue that came before the golden orange of sunrise. A time that no person should ever have to see in a situation that wasn’t literal torture. 

Still Catra dragged her feet as she made her way around the corner to the coffee shop that was on her way to the train station. She walked to the counter in a daze, pulling out an earbud as she did so.

“Hey, what can i get for you?”

“I’ll have uh-” she looked up then, suddenly uncertain if she wanted a mocha or a machiato and was instead met with the sight of the hottest girl she had ever seen. 

Great

Her mind went blank, the few thoughts she had been grasping at in her sleepy daze gone like a balloon on a windy day.

“Uh”

The girl in front of her laughed, a melodic sound that brought heat to her cheeks.

“Not a morning person?” she asked with a sympathetic smile

Catra finally choked out a laugh of her own, rubbing her hands up her face and up to push back her unruly hair that she suddenly wished she had bothered to do something with. “Not really, not without the coffee that makes the words into the sentences” she admit with a small smile of her own. 

The blonde, Adora her name tag said, started typing something into the register. Hitting one final button and pushing the drawer underneath back in right after it popped out. “Neither am i unless they pay me. Why don’t i get you a triple shot mocha?” she said, already pushing away from the counter and moving behind the counter. “On the house” she added with a wink as she got to work, not bothering to try and speak over the loud grind and hiss of the espresso machine. 

“Oh, uh, thank you” Catra stammered, following her around to the pickup counter and stupidly staring as the girl moved around with ease. The cafe was empty other than the two of them and another employee staring at the case of baked goods with a fierce determination. 

Finally she brought her her drink, speaking as she dumped chocolate curls on the top of the mountain of whip cream gracing the top of her coffee, “so why are you out and about this early?” she leaned against the counter, watching Catra take a sip of the sweet drink. Melting into it with a smile, her eyelids fluttering shut as she sipped the coffee. “I was stupid and agreed to help my friend move out of their apartment. She has to be out before noon and has hardly started” she said finally, wincing as she began to think of just how much work she had ahead of her. 

“You’re right that is stupid” the barista agreed with a grin, “but not as stupid as agreeing to take a four am opening shift” another laugh and Catra felt the heat return to her cheeks. “Agreed”

“Hey-” she was cut off by the sound of her phone vibrating in her pocket, “fuck, one sec” she glanced down at the phone, seeing three new messages from Scorpia, “oh god she’s too persistent this early” she groaned shoving the phone in her pocket. “Thank you again” she said, making her way out of the shop, “see ya later Adora”

 

Six hours later, Catra sat in a moving truck half asleep in the passenger seat as Scorpia finished walking through the apartment with her old landlord. Her coffee long gone, the empty cup still sitting in the cupholder. 

She wondered about the girl she had seen that morning. She didn’t go to the cafe all the time, but she had always figured she went often enough to recognize most of the workers. She wondered if she was new, or if she just always worked too early for Catra to catch her. 

Either way she was intrigued.

She had no plans to ever be awake at the same ungodly hour as she was today, but maybe she would set an alarm to wake up earlier tomorrow to try and catch the cute girl. Maybe then she wouldn’t chicken out on getting the girl’s number. 

She had tried she told herself as she basked in the late September sun. Scorpia had needed her though, she didn’t have the time and- “ugh” Catra groaned to the empty van, realizing how ridiculous it was that she was arguing with herself over a stranger from the morning. 

It wasn’t like she would ever see the girl again anyways. 

She picked up the empty cup. Opening her door as she did so, planning on just running it over to the trash can just by the bus stop a few steps away from the apartment, when something caught her eye. 

A small note hastily scribbled in maroon sharpie on the side of the cup 

 

‘ Adora 604-xxx-xxxx’ and a small heart

She grinned, copying the number into her phone before dropping the cup, typing as she walked back to the van she muttered the message aloud as she typed. 

“Hey Adora, send”


End file.
